Bunnys Girl
by 1noel11
Summary: What if Bunny made a promise to an X-men that he'd take care and protect his daughter. Rated T to be safe
1. Ch 1

"So North, why are we all here?" Bunnymund asked.

"I saw Pitch" The Russian Santa said. "Again?" Jack asked. North nodded. The ground shook and an egg came through the hole that was made. Bunny picked it up, studying the egg it was painted black with a purple spade on it "No" he said quietly and dropped the egg and disappeared down the hole. The rest of the guardians looked at the spot where the rabbit had just been standing, Sandy picked up the pieces of the egg, the inside was laced with words, but two kept repeating: Gambit and Cajun. The little sandman showed it to the others, what could it possibly mean. Mim shown through the window on to the floor, showing the silowet of Bunny carrying a young child, before switching over to a silowet of Pitch taking the child. Then Manny told them to go to bunny's home. The guardians did just that and found Bunny kneeling on the ground "the bloke took her" he said hearing the guardians.

"Who was she?" Tooth asked hovering behind her friend. " A girl I promised to protect. Her name is Jade LeBeau. And I'm gonna get her back" he stood up and looked at the other guardians, his face showed pain. "Ja, tell us more about her, I never heard of Jade LeBeau." North said. Tooth was talking to her baby teeth "I have, she lost her first tooth when she was six and then just disappeared when she was nine" She said turning back to Bunny. "Why would Pitch want her?" Jack asked. "Her father was ingured protecting her from him,he made me promise to protect her. He died on an easter Sunday from the nightmare sand getting in his blood. I took her and told her I was going to help her and I raised her. She has her fathers powers though. She was proablby ten when I took her in." He looked down at his feet "She is a lot like him in a lot of ways."

"Powers? Is she a spirit?" Jack asked

"No, shes a mutant just like her old man Gambit"Bunny said. An explimation point appeared above Sandys head, then an X and an Ace of spades. Bunny nodded.

"Whats a mutant?" Tooth asked. " A special human whose DNA carries th X-gene and because of that tend to have powers. Jack was once thought to be a mutant" Bunny said and smiled alittle seeing Jacks face.

"But why did Pitch want her?" North asked

"I don't know" Bunny said


	2. How bunny found her

Jade groaned and turned over in her cell

_Flashback:_

"Daddy, are you ok?" A young Jade asked her father when he got out of surgery. "Ah be ok, My little Swamp rat" Gambit said quietly and put his hand on his daughters, he gave a small smile. "excuse me miss but your father needs his rest" A nurse said, Jade nodded and went and sat down in one of the chairs on the other side of the room and fell asleep. Another nurse woke her up and asked her to step outside the room, Jade went with the nurse and he kneeled down in front of Jade and said quiet bluntly "Your dad is dying and doesn't have long to live. Do you have any next of kin?" Jade shook her head and punched the man in the face "don't say that he's a survivor he always pulls through" She was crying as she said it. The nurse held his nose "Shit kid where'd you learn to punch?" The nurse said as a female security guard came over and picked her up and glared at the nurse and took her back into the room and put her down in a chair and promised to come back soon. The guard left and chewed the nurse out.

Remy saw his little girl was crying "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Nothing Daddy, the nurse just scared me" She lied and stood up and walked over to the bed "I love you daddy" She said hugging him "rest up so we can get outta here" she smiled. "Well if ya say it like that, ok" Remy gave her one of his charming smiles and hugged her back and closed his eyes and laid down.

Later that evening…

Remy woke up hearing something in his room, he was shocked to see the Easter bunny. Aster was just as shocked "hey mate, thought your daughter could use an egg" The bunny smiled at the sick mutant. Remy nodded and smiled back " I'm going to die soon, can you do me a favor an watch over her fer me. Ah don't want her growin up on da streets like me" Remy yawned he was tired, he laid his head down and passed on. " Will do mate." Bunny said and woke up the child, he kneeled down to the girl " Hey Shelia, your Pa asked me to take care of ya, Ok?" Jade nodded and wrapped her arms around Bunny's neck and he picked her up and took her back to his home, with the stuff she had with her and her fathers things. Bunny went and finished hiding eggs and came back to her "So what's your name Shelia?" "Jade*sniffle* What's yours?" she replied. "E. Aster Bunny" He replied and pulled her into a hug. "Can you help me make an outfit like my daddys?" Jade asked him. "sure thing" Bunny said

_End Flashback_

Jade woke up with a scream and looked around only seeing Shadows, she stood up and realized her trench coat was missing, she made her hand glow purple and looked around , to her disappointment she couldn't go very far. "Ahh, I see your awake" Pitch said coming out of the shadows. "You, you killed my dad" Jade said and tried to lunge at him but the shadows held her in place "what do you want with me?" "Your Powers" Pitch hissed and touched her face she tried to pull away. Pitch gave her the nightmare of living through everyone close to her death.


	3. Looking

"well what are we waiting for lets go find her, where was her last known location?" Jack asked. "Burgess, VA" Bunny said. "Sleigh rides for everyone!" North yelled and grabbed bunny and put him on the sleigh while everyone else climbed in and North threw one of the snowglobes and they flew to Burgess. Jack flew to Jamiee and told him to get his friends and meet him in the park. Jamie went to get his friends. North landed the sleigh in the park and waited for Jack to come back with Jamie. They only had to wait a few minutes "SO why is every one here? Wheres bunny?" Jamie asked. The guardians turned and looked at the sleigh where bunny was looking at a picture of Jade. Jack took the picture, ignoring Bunny yelling at him, and landed turned to Jamie and his friends " have you guys seen her?" In the picture she was wearing a magenta armored tanktop, black jeans, combat boots, an black trench coat, a fedora and sunglasses and was leaning on a bostaff with a signature southern smile.

"Yeah that's Jade, shes been hanging out here in the park for the past week." Jamie said and looked up at Bunny who was now standing behind Jack. Jack held the picture up to him. "is she ok, shes really cool"Clyde said his brother agreeing with him. "No,she aint we think Pitch has her" Bunny said. The group of kids just looked at him and said in unison "WHAT!" "every one split up and serch town,shes gotta be here" Jamie said and his friends listened to his order

The shadows dragged Jade after Pitch as he walked to te globe. Another figure walked out of the shadows,her blond hair flowing behind her "Ahh, the white queen you'll keep up your end of the bargin right?" The woman nodded and placed her hands on Jads head and buried the girls memories and replaced them with growing up and working for Pitch. Jades eyes shot open they were solid black instead of red and black. Pitch smiled and handed over a glowing cube to the white queen " Thank you Pitch" "Anytime Emma" Jade stood up and looked up at Emma and Pitch with a wickid smile.


	4. Confrontation

Everyone met back up at the Park "We couldn't find her, shes not here." Jamie said "Even the guys she plays cards with haven't seen her" Cupcake said, everyone looked at her like what. Pippa walked up to bunny "I found these near the woods" she held up Jades fedora and sunglasses, they were cracked and broken. " I found a playing card stuck in a tree near there" Monty said and a tree that's broken. "Lead the way" Bunny said taking the hat and sunglass pieces. Monty and Pippa led the way, trees were knocked over and there were several playing cards scattered around and embedded in objects. "Whoa" Jack said and flew over to where a playing card was stuck in a rock "How" he asked picking it up and trying to pull the card out. " Jade was here" Bunny said and picked up a half burned card, it was the Ace of Spades and the tip was pointing towards the shadows "Pitch got her" he growled scaring everybody present.

"You like what I did" Pitch asked his shadow could be seen on the trees. "Where is she Pitch!" Bunny growled pulling out his boomerangs, the others drawing their respective weapons. "Why right here of coarse" Pitch said with a smile and walked out Jade by his side, her trench coat torn and her eyes as black as night. Jade looked at the guardians her eyes stopped on bunny, she burrowed her brow and shook off the feeling and looked at Pitch who nodded. Bunny gasped seeing her eyes, he couldn't fight her but he had too. Jade smiled and darted forward and went after the closest guardian who happened to be North . She pulled out her bostaff and it extended, she hit North outside the head and he stumbled back, before running at Jade with the swords and swung at her only to be blocked by the staff that was now glowing magenta. She swung at him like it was a baseball bat and it the Russian square in the chest and sent him flying into a tree ,he blacked out on contact. Jade spun the staff in her hands as it retracted and she switched it out for a playing card and threw it at Baby tooth ,who shot out of the way quickly. Jade watched this and grabbed three more in each hand and threw them at Tooth ,two made their mark and hit her in the head and chest knocking her to the ground. Jade pulled the staff out and went for Jack next, he blocked her staff with his the two stayed that way for a few minutes "Jade" Bunny yelled out. Jack saw her eyes turn red and black and saw his chance and reswung at Jade, hitting her dead on and she flew back breaking a tree, her chest plate covered with Frost. "Bunny, I have no idea what you did. But it brought her back some" Jack said as he flew over to Bunny and Sandy. Jade got back to her feet and looked straight at Jack and shot forward. Bunny grabbed her and Jack froze her hands and feet, the ice was glowing purple. The red in Jades eyes shown through the black as she looked up at Bunny. Sandy knocked her out with dream sand then looked at where Pitch was only to find the man gone. The glow slowly faded out of Jades hands as the ice melted off, she laid sprawled out in the snow.

Jamie and the believers ran over and saw Jade out cold in the snow "is she going to be ok?" Jamie asked. "I sure hope so" Bunny said looking at Jade. Tooth recovered before North did and flew over to the others and gasped seeing Jade and saw something a few inches away from her hand and picked it up, it was a set of dog tags that had different charms on it, one of which was a bunny. She read the name on the tags "whose Logan and Remy?" she asked. " Her uncle and her dad" Bunny said taking the necklace from Tooth. North got up "she's fast" he said holding his head and putting his swords away and walked over to them.


	5. Going home

Bunny picked her up, he looked down to see Jade barely looking at him with a small smile "Thanks Aster" She said quietly and passed back out. He jumped up onto the sleigh and the other guardians beside him. They all waved by to Jamie and the believers, with Jack promising to be back. North took them back to Bunny's home, and left Bunny and Jack there. They waved as the others left. Bunny set her down on a soft bed of grass and turned to look at Jack" Why'd you stay? You didn't have to" Bunny asked Jack. " I had questions ,and you look like you need someone here" Jack said landing on the ground , frost covered where he stood " Why are her eyes red and black? Whose her mom?" "I don't know for both" Bunny said taking the torn coat off of her. "what was with the glowy staff and cards?" Jack asked. "its her mutant power" Bunny said and stood next to Jack and sighed "thanks for being here, mate" He tapped his foot twice on the ground and a hole appeared and Jack fell through. Bunny walked over to Jade when the hole closed up" get up I know your awake Cajun." Her eyes shot open "Ah feel like hell" she said and Bunny laughed helping her sit up "I saw you didn't go down with out a fight." "Since when do I" Jade asked she looked around and saw her coat "NO! That was one of my dads" she groaned. " I got you one that's more your size" Bunny said. " You're the best Aster. I'd probably be livin on da streets like my dad when he was my age, thou I do have his skill set, and powers an looks" She gave him a smile. "do you rember anything while you were with Pitch" Bunny asked. "he got a mind reader and had her mess with my head." Jade said. "Do you know who it was?" "The White Queen"


End file.
